darkoutfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тема форума:Новости и объявления/@comment-9564407-20130829115610/@comment-9564407-20130829115743
Major additions / changes: *Remote Upgrade for your wrist device (PDM) **The new Remote Menu will be available once you have researched it **Place receivers in the remote and then hook them up to a device **Up to 4 devices per remote button, click button to trigger/toggle devices **Clicking on a device in the remote will set it to active/inactive **Right click on device in remote window to disconnect it from button **One remote button per device allowed **Disconnecting device from a remote button deletes attached receiver *PDM Menu (Personal Data Module) **Data Logs menu **Discovered Blueprints menu **Log and Blueprint found counter in menu **In Future this menu will also contain a list of Player achievements, Bestiary, Research Tree, etc. *Colored lights with the addition of more lights **All Base lights now have color selection upon crafting using crystal thumb|left|400px *Shotgun! **Can only be found in blueprint drop **Fires a 3 bullet spread shot (very destructive) thumb|left|400px *Updated Death System **Changed death system to not drop items in tool bar when killed **New Grave Marker to hold inventory at location of death **Recall device (works in conjunction with Death system) **Recall Device can place Marker Beacons (must craft marker beacons first) **Last marker placed serves as recall position in the event of death **In the event of death use Recall Device to teleport to most recent Marker Beacon **Remember to place markers as you explore, these can also be hooked up to your auto save **Cool downs for placing rods and using Recall Device to discourage dying constantly thumb|left|400px *Laser gun now uses Laser pack which recharges from batteries 6 different laser colors thumb|left|400px Further Changes: *Various art tweaks *Increased resolution of some items *Power regulator replaces battery as equipable item in item slot *recharges using battery or antimatter *Emergency light boost *Fixed Flare gun *Add extra messages for when items gets recycled *Relic Blueprint drop rates adjusted. *Large containers. *New death penalties *Sled paths load correctly when game loads. *Can have longer sled paths. *Barrels are now Liquid containers *Crafting also uses fluids from containers *Fix to World Create Missing Button Description *Equip ranged weapon on select *Fix open of escape pod inventory. *Fixed grenade damage *Fix Item Icon disappearance when HUD windows change *Enemy randomly drop Relics *Sled inventory size updated *Sled speeds updated *Fix blueprint drop rate *Fix to Duplicate Inventory item exploit when splitting stack and then moving the Item from its original slot *Fix message display on INFO display when no prerequisite is required *Increase spawn start time for enemies when Game start *Add new Categories in menu in preparation for new split for added categories *Prevent deletion of Combinator and Recall Device *Add Toggle for Vertical Sync *Fix problem in INFO menu display for Add-on *Prevent adding more than one remote to a device *Add research for research only category *Updated UI Splash Screen *Changed Modulator Icon *Resized some Light Image Plates *Cleaned up sector rendering code. *Added a small fix to help prevent one of the crash on shutdown bugs *Fix problem with mining objects getting stuck. *Add Item display for the first item in the research display *Tons of code clean-up *Fixed it so light will no longer bleed through a wall when standing next to it holding a light source. *Added signal cable and remote spots to lights *Increased number of tables in Journal (this will help with containers losing items bug) *Fixed motor/button functioning *Added support for alternate cables. (can now have 2 cables of same type on single tile *Changed it so you can’t place socket cables through platforms. *Fixed signal system so it can’t turn on lights without power. *Allow combinator to be used in signal system. *Balanced Light radius sizes based on tier level *Fixed the problem with mining highlights and floating numbers being obscured in darkness. *new flashlight ranges based on Item tier level *replaced Wood wall textures *Bumped emissive value so resources are visible at night. *Add color aura to jellies *Give Recall Device to old players *Light Damage for flare and glow sticks. *Fix enemies not taking damage from thrown light weapons *Made City front wall overlays be affected by player transparency. *Addition of 60 more story log entries *Some devices emit small amount of light *New Tech Lantern with various light colours *Ammo Colours for all glowing bullets and Glowing Arrows *Updated Bloater, Wolf, Mutt and Parasite animation plates with new colors and Higher Definition *Enemy Spawn tweaks *Tweaked events placing and fixed wrong placement bug *New Manuals pages *Added light to event crates and chests to make them more vissible These should cover all the major tweaks! Enjoy and as always pelase report any bugs on the forums atwww.darkoutgame.net thanks! Team Darkout